The Best Thing
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: Bart and Milhouse finally confess there feelings for one another and decide to keep it quiet until they are ready. But when Milhouse gets sick of Bart dating girls he gives Bart a choice that He might not be ready for. ONESHOT BartxMilhouse SLASH


**The Best Thing**

Bart and Milhouse were sitting in the kitchen of Bart's house trying to study for tomorrow's test. The rest of the Simpson family was out and wouldn't be back for hours. The two best friends were both working silently at the kitchen table and the only sound that could be heard was the flipping of the pages or the scratch of their pencils on their notebooks.

Bart knew that he should be studying, but for that last couple minutes he had been staring at his blue haired friend with loving eyes. He didn't really know when it had happened but before he knew it he had somehow developed deeper feelings for his best friend.

Milhouse finally looked up at his friend and Bart quickly looked down at the papers on the table trying his best to act as if he wasn't doing anything. Milhouse simply just went back to his work without saying a word and when Bart felt it safe he looked back up and continued to admire him again.

Bart just loved how Milhouse's face had changed to make him look almost like a girl. His skin was soft and looked like he could even be mistaken for a girl from afar. He also loved how short Milhouse was; to Bart he was perfect in every way.

Milhouse let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at Bart as if he had grown tired of Bart's laziness. This time he saw that Bart didn't even try to move or pretend that he wasn't paying attention to his work he just continued to look at him.

"Bart would you stop staring and get back to—" Milhouse couldn't finish his sentence because Bart had covered his lips with his own.

Milhouse was in shock but only briefly. He chose not to pull away and instead he began to kiss back. Bart took his time and enjoyed the kiss more than anything. When they broke apart for air Bart wasted no time and took his blue haired friend by hand into the living room. There they began to kiss again once they made it to the sofa. After a few minutes they stopped and simply stared at one another.

"How long have you...felt this way?" Milhouse finally asked.

"I really don't know how it happened, but once I kissed you I knew for sure that I wanted you. What about you?" Bart answered taking his friend's hand in his.

"The last couple of years I guess. I started to have some strong feelings about you and everything I felt for Lisa fell away. But to be honest I'm not really ready to be open about it," Milhouse said softly.

"If it makes you feel better I'm not either. I mean I'm Bart Simpson and every girl in school wants me. It would come as a shock and create a lot of trouble for both of us. I'm just not ready to deal with it yet. So for now we can keep it between us until were ready, ok?" Bart asked.

"That's fine, I guess, but at least promise me you'll take it easy with the girls you see, ok?" Milhouse answered pulling Bart into another kiss.

"I would never go that far with a girl, I want you to be my first," Bart said briefly and was pulled into another kiss.

**4 Months Later**

"Damn, you're a way better kisser then Marcie is," Bart said in between the kisses with Milhouse.

"Do you really have to talk about Marcie? I just want to enjoy our time together," Milhouse said sounding pissed off.

"What's the matter with you? You never said anything about it before," Bart answered trying to pull Milhouse into another kiss.

"Well, I'm sick of it. When you're with me I would like you to focus on us, not some random girl your dating just to hide the fact that you're gay!" Milhouse yelled pushing Bart away.

"Are you really going to start this up again? I really don't want to hear it. I'm here for you right now so don't start," Bart said still trying to pull Milhouse into another kiss.

"No Bart! I'm sick of it! When are we going to stop pretending to our families and the town?!" Milhouse shouted pulling himself away from his boyfriend.

"I'm done talking about this. I've told you before that when we're ready we'll tell the others and not any sooner," Bart said.

"Well, I'm ready. I'm just waiting for you!"Milhouse yelled.

Bart stayed silent. He knew that Milhouse was right, but it just wasn't the time for him to deal with it. He was afraid of the outcome and the fear of all the "what if's" was too much.

"I'm just not there yet, Milhouse, ok? Just not yet," Bart answered.

"If you're not ready that's fine, but the least you could do is stop being with these girls, for me," Milhouse asked trying to find a compromise.

"If I do that then everyone might suspect something is going on, I can't take a risk like that," Bart said softly.

"Then I can't keep doing this with you. I don't want to see you, not until you're ready for the next step. Goodbye, Bart," Milhouse said leaving through Bart's window with tears in his eyes.

Bart stayed silent. He was hurting but he didn't want to cry; not about this. But before he knew it he felt tears falling from his eyes.

'Why do I keep doing this to him? He deserves someone much better,' Bart thought and let himself completely break down in tears.

Unknown to both teens Lisa was listening to the whole conversation. She had known about their secret relationship for months now. She would spy on them every now and then making sure that she kept her presence quiet which wasn't too hard. She knew that the time would come when both boys would make their relationship public, at least to the family. But now it seemed that Bart needed a little help with going to the next step.

Lisa stepped out of her room and entered her brother's. It hadn't really changed much over the years; just the changing of posters and other little things. She saw Bart with his head buried in his pillow. Over the years Bart grew out his hair and his looks became sharper. He was what the girls and guys would find attractive. His clothes changed the most replaced with mainly darker colors, which their mother didn't really care for; but Bart was Bart.

"Bart, I think it's time we talk about what's been going on with you and Milhouse," Lisa said poking her brother.

Bart stopped crying. He thought that he was in trouble. He and Milhouse had went to extremes to hide their relationship. But he felt that this might be a trick to try and get him to slip up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had a fight with Marcie and I really don't want to talk right now, Lisa," Bart said his voice muffed by the pillow which his face was stuffed in.

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe that, Bart? I've known about you and Milhouse for almost 4 months now. I also know that you guys had a fight because he wants to go public. So I'm not as stupid as you think," Lisa said with a laugh.

"How did you know, I thought that we kept things pretty secret?" Bart asked wiping his eyes and facing his sister.

"It wasn't easy; I'm probably the only person who knows. I knew that there was something different going on because you and Milhouse seem a lot closer than normal. You guys even touch more. But I think what really got me to figure it out was when I saw you two kissing," Lisa said letting out a more obvious laugh.

"Wait you saw us kissing?! When was that?" Bart asked raising his voice.

"A few months ago. I got home late from the library and I slipped through the back door. I had made a lot of noise, so I just thought that everyone was asleep or out and I made my way to the living room. That's when I saw you and Milhouse making out. I didn't know what to do so I went back out and came in through the front door and went up to my room," Lisa said with a little smile.

Bart was in shock more to the fact that Lisa knew from the very moment when he and Milhouse had finally confessed to each other.

"The truth is Lisa I remember that day because it was the same day that Milhouse and I told each other about everything," Bart said softly.

"Well anyway I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier," Lisa said concerned.

"Your right he wants to make what we have public, but I'm just not ready for that. Not yet. I don't think I could deal with people judging me or Milhouse. But I really don't want to hurt Milhouse either. I just don't know what to do, Lisa," Bart said softly.

"I guess you just have to decide which thing you fear most. Is it dealing with going public and dealing with some closed minded people? Or is it losing Milhouse? Bart, if you guys do decide to go public just know that I will stand by your side. All you have to do, Bart, is decide," Lisa said heading for the door.

"Thanks, Lisa," Bart said.

"Anytime," Lisa answered as she closed the door behind her.

Making a decision like this wasn't something that Bart liked to do altogether, in fact he hated making decisions that was why he tried to avoid them whenever possible. This one he had to make. Bart slipped on his simple black jacket and made his way out his window and down the tree. He made a dash for Milhouse's place. He knew what had to be done he only hoped that it was the right choice.

On the way Bart decided that the right thing to do was to tell Marcie that it was over between them. Bart pulled out his cell and quickly called Marcie.

_"Well hello, baby, I'm glad you hardly ever do anymore,"_ Marcie said after answering her phone.

_"Hey, Marcie I was just calling to tell you that I think we should break up. I think it's for the best," _Bart said trying hard to sound believable.

_"What's for the best? I gave you all of me and now you're going to throw me away!? I thought that I was different, Bart, you told me all the time how special I was to you!"_ Marcie yelled

_"You were, but I really don't really think that were good for each other, ok?"_ Bart said pleading just to get her to understand.

_"No, Bart! You tell me right now what this is all about! I deserve to know!"_ Marice screamed.

Bart was getting really frustrated with her and went completely off.

_"Why can't you just accept that it's over? If you really want to know why then I'll tell you but then I never want to deal with you again! I have fallen in love with someone else and before you stupidly ask who I'll tell you! It's Milhouse, Marcie, I'm gay and I was just using you so deal with that and move on!"_ Bart yelled and ended the call

Bart waited a minute just in case Marice called back before he put his phone back in his pocket and took a moment to calm himself down before he headed on his way again. He knew he would have hell to pay with Marcie at school on Monday but he no longer cared about any of that; not anymore.

**10 Minutes Later**

Bart finally arrived at Milhouse's House and saw that his light was still on when he sneaked into the back. Bart carefully made his way through the bushes in front of the window. The screen to the window was removed a while ago making it easier for both boys to come and go. Bart saw through the window that Milhouse was crying on his bed like he had been only 20 minutes ago. He felt awful, he never liked it when he made Milhouse cry even before they had realized that they had had feelings for each other.

He tapped on the window which caused Milhouse to look. He saw Bart standing on the other side. He didn't want to see him, but at the same time he needed to see him. He unlocked the window and opened it.

"Bart, like I said before," Milhouse began to say before he was cut off by Bart's lips on his.

The kiss was tender and light, a type of kiss that they had barely shared anymore. It was a kiss that Milhouse missed having. Bart's arm tightened around Milhouse's slender frame.

"Milhouse, I'm sorry for everything," Bart said breaking away from the kiss. "I knew that you were right about everything you said. I am afraid about what people will say about us, but most of all I'm afraid of losing you. As long as I have you by my side I can do anything. I want to make it public. It's the perfect time," Bart continued.

Milhouse simply placed a kiss on Bart's lips and smiled.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to say something but I think it might be too soon," Milhouse said softly.

"Milly, you can say anything to me, but I have something I want to say first. I love you, Milhouse. I really do," Bart said

"I love you too, Bart. It's like you read my mind," Milhouse said pulling Bart into a deep kiss.

Before too long they had both fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight may have been challenging but they both knew that tomorrow would be even harder. But it was going to be the start of a new chapter for the both of them.

**I hope you all enjoyed please review if you did thanks!**

**Edited by My Great Friend Evesplayground At **


End file.
